Out Of My Grasp
by ZippyFruitloop
Summary: The continuation of The World As We Knew It. (:
1. Chapter 1

**Toris POV**

I got off the bed in shock and screamed happily "Oh my god! Trina! You're alive!" As I threw my hands in front of me I could see how bad I was shaking. "This can't be real. Was this all a dream?" I asked myself in my head. I had so many questions but I couldn't focus on anything other than that Trina was alive.

"What on earth are you talking about? Duh I'm alive." She replied with a confused but mocking tone in her voice.

"You were a zombie!" I screamed as I grabbed her face. Suddenly the look in her eyes turned dangerously confused.

"Tor? Are you okay?" I didn't' think you hit your head that hard but really? Me? A zombie?

"Hit my head?" I questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"The light? The black box theater? Any of this ring a bell?" she asked me looking as I felt.

"Wha?" I mumbled as I scratched my head

"The light in the black box theater. You don't remember?" she said as her face turned to a look of worry.

"What about the lig" before I could finish my question my mind went blank and almost instantly all I could see was Jade running toward something screaming my name. Suddenly as the obscure scene in my head was replaced with a pounding headache.

"Ow" I gasped, putting my hand to my forehand rubbing it.

"Does your head hurt really bad?"

The pounding was so severe I just gave her a thumbs up in response moving to the bed to sit down.

"Do you remember yet?"

"No but does it have anything to do with Jade? Also instead of asking so many questions can you just get to the point and tell me what's going on?" I said with the aggravation evident in my voice.

"Okay sheesh" she said, as I lied back onto the bed.

"I shall start by saying that yes Jade has a lot to do with it. But anyways you and everyone else were rehearsing a play in the theatre and when you and Jade were having another argument, Sinjin lost control of the light on the Cat walls and it came plummeting towards you but Jade pushed you out the way just in time. In the process of that though, you hit your head on the floor and the light hit Jade in the head also. The both of you knocked out instantly." She finished off a slight grin along her face, probably at the though of Jade getting hurt.

"Why would she save me?" I asked staring at the ceiling,

"Out of all of that, that's the only thing you have to say?"

"Well yeah but why?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her? She's in the other room."

I can tell with the tone of her voice that she's already bored with the conversation. But what confused me was how my stomach tied in a knot by hearing Jade was just a few steps away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I promise not all of them will be this short. I'm just trying to keep it updated as much and as fast as I can. (:**

**I do not own any of the characters! :(**

* * *

**Toris P.O.V**

" So do you want to go see her or are you just going to sit there like a zombie?: I chuckled and I couldn't help but think of the irony. "Let's go see her." I say.

As I got up from the bed and I couldn't believe I just agreed to something so out of my control.

Your heart is located on the right side of your chest, protected behind your rib cage help up by all the other crap in your body; but as I walked into see her soundly asleep I felt my heart fall through my body, collapse, and land in my stomach.

"Jade?" I said, my voice shaky and cracky as if instead of hitting my head, I was punched in the throat. My eyes were fixaded on her. She layed there so peacefully with the little bandage on her forehead. I sat in the chair next to her completely unaware of Trinas presence who quickly rolled her eyes and left the room.

_Thank goodness_

"Why did you save me?" I asked her though she was sound asleep.

I reached over and I brushed her hair back with my fingers.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I quickly stood up, shaking from the sight of those awakened eyes staring back at me with a smirk.

"I was just moving your hair away from the bandage. What happened?" I asked moving myself back down the chair.

"That nappy haired weirdo, Sinjin lost control of the light and it fell hitting us."

"I already know that part."

"Then why the hell would you ask?" she sneered at me.

"I meant what happened to make you save me?" I questioned as I slowly pushed my chair back with my feet.

Out of no where Beck walks in holding coffee in both of his hands. "Are you ready to go, babe?" he asks Jade.

_Bad timing_

"Great timing!" she says with a smirk hopping off the bed.

_Oh wonderful_

I roll my eyes.

"See ya Vega!" she calls over her shoulder as she walks out the door slinging her arm around Beck's waist.

* * *

**Jades P.O.V**

_Why did I save Vega? I don't fucking know. All I know is every second that goes by I regret it more because how annoying she is._

I took my coffee out of Beck's hand and kissed him on the check. Black with two sugars; just how I like it.

"I thought you might need it." Beck said while running his fingers through his hair.

"I sure do. My head is killing me." I told him.

"Yeah, I heard. How did it even happen?" he asked.

"I don't remember. I said my head hurts could you stop with all the questions?" I lashed at him.

"Yeah babe, whatever. I'll see you later." He called as he walked away.

_Okay, maybe I don't regret saving her. Maybe that's a little far. But she doesn't have to rub it in my face. She's fragile. That light would have crushed her if I didn't jump in the way. That doesn't mean I care. That doesn't mean anything, and she doesn't mean anything to me…she can't_.

I took a big gulp of my coffee to drown my thoughts. Some of it slipped from my mouth and as I went to rub it off with my arm I felt someone behind me.

My first instinct was to whip out my scissors but this someone had a scent that I knew all too well.

"Just because I saved your life doesn't mean you have to follow me around like a lost dog." I told the brown eyes staring back at me as I turned around.

"I'm not following you. I'm going home." she shouted back at me.

I could see she was upset. And it was probably because of me.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Vega. Are you okay?" I asked.

_Why do I even care?_

"Why do you care?" she questioned.

"You hit your head too. I'm just making sure that it didn't loosen anymore screws in there." as soon as the words came out my mouth I knew I probably shouldn't have said them.

_Jeez, can this day just be over already._

"Jade?" her lips spoke. The hair of my arms stood up and I desperately wanted to run.

"Yeah?" I asked awkwardly.

"You're in my way." she said, cold and hard.

"Wha-"

"The door? I gotta get home and you're blocking the door." she explained.

"Oh. Yeah, whatever. Sure. Bye." I said rubbing my head. I felt the bandage that covered the small cut that I sacrificed getting from saving her life. I kept rubbing the bandage, feeling the weird material underneath my fingertips as I watched her walk away. Soon she was out of my sight and while looking off into the distance running my hand though my hair out of frustration soon remembering someone elses hand doing that.

_Who was that though?_

I took the last gulp of coffee and threw it in the trash when I was done.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_


End file.
